You Have Detention
by MeeShee MuhFFin
Summary: Ventus Souffle, a French teacher in 1a, building 2-4, finds a good excuse to make his student stay after class. Lock the door, and close the blinds.  Complete-heart-  VanVen- Possible Second Chapter :


_A/N: Do any of you remember than one story, After Class? :3 Well, this is a spoof(off of my one story. Thats a bit sad, id have to say. Hah =_=;)_

_Anyway, the pairing will be VanVen- and guess whose the troublmaker this time!_

_... Actually, still Vanitas. Since, obviously, Ven can't seem to top(Although, Ni-Chan had made a Once-In-A-Lifetime chance for Ven in her story- that was great xD too bad he didn't take the opportunity and STRANGLE HI-) I think you guys'll like this mixmatchup of Ac :3_

_So, enjoy, kay? {The translations will be at the bottom, okie-dokie? : )}_

* * *

Vanitas cackled quietly, looking to the left and right of him at the kids who were also laughing. He'd rolled several paper balls together, and when his teacher had not been looking, threw them to the people in front. One hit a girl's ear, made her hiss and turn around with the meanest of glares. Another landed in some guy's hoodie as he slept; the paper had woken him up, and he'd made a large snorting "Baah!" sound when awoken. "How pretty," Vanitas had murmured to the friend next to him with a mean smile. He looked back at Ventus- his french teacher- and waited for him to turn around. The man was facing away, writing correct and incorrect uses of french grammar.

"Si vous lancer la boule de papier, je vais vous donner la détention." Ventus growled, turning around and glaring his attention to Vanitas. The teen smiled, as if he were innocent of the kid's disruptive doings-even though he was the cause- and nodded. When the french teacher turned around, however, he asked the kid next to him, "What the fuck did he just say?" Ignoring whatever the hell the blonde had said to him, Vanitas found it entertaining to kick and nudge the chair in front of him forward. The kid groaned and hissed at him to stop, but he obviously didn't comply. He didn't stop until the three chairs, occupying people, had been pushed all the way to the front, even scooting his own chair to push them farther.

"Vanité, vous resterez apres la classe. Ne comprenez-vous?" Mr. Souffle didn't even look at the confused teen, instead snapping the French Grammar book closed and plopping it on his desk when the bell rang. With a glance at his phone's clock, he sighed and looked back at his class. "Le reste d'entre vous peut aller." Teens busted out of their seats and practically ran from the class; few others going at their own pace to snigger and point fingers at Vanitas. The black haired male turned to his packing buddy and whispered a quick, "What the fuck did he just say to me?" The blonde cleared his throat, motioning for Vanitas's friend to leave. "Je vous verrai demain. Réunir les deux livres, d'accord? Maintenant, partez." The boy smiled, nodded, and patted his friend's shoulder when he departed.

And, he left them all alone.

Walking slowly to the door, Souffle explained why Vanitas was to stay late. "You kept disrupting my class," he closed the door, "and yelling out obvious, incorrect answers," flicked the lock, "and made a complete fool of yourself." Still not facing the raven-haired teen, Souffle turned to his own desk, leaned to the blinds, and shut them. The classroom lights were still on, but the lack of sunlight made the room just a bit darker. Vanitas leaned back in his chair, hands behind head and a crooked smile plastered on his face. He raised his eyebrow at the blonde, finally speaking; "Actually, everyone else seemed to enjoy the whole class time because of my 'interruptions'. So, _Wind_, what's my punishment?" Finally, Ventus looked back at his student with a cute, amused expression.

"You did homework? How remarkable." Although it was sarcastic, it made both of them smile- a real one. The teacher ignored the other comment his student had made, leaned against his desk with a bemused smile, wondering out loud; "How many words do you know?"

Vanitas, being the dark and thoughtful teen he was, muttered a, "Why don't you drag them outta me?" It made the elder pause for a minute, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open. Then, a long, soft "h_mm_" left his mouth when he pressed his lips together in thought. He pushed himself off of the desks' edge and walked to Vanitas, bending over so he was eye-to-eye with the teen. "Wha'do you have in mind?" Sliding out of his chair a bit, Vanitas pointed to the carpet space in front of him. "You have to get down on your knees." Ventus laughed at that- thinking how ridiculously cliche that was- but complied nonetheless.

In all honesty, the raven-haired teen thought his teacher looked best one his knees. Sure, he could think of other ways the blonde would look best as, in which-way positions, but he absolutely loved to watch him suck cock.

Before Ventus did anything, Vanitas grabbed the man's tie and pulled it loose when he'd turned off the light and stood in front of him. "Gotta get this off first," he grumbled, glaring at the red fabric and tossing it somewhere. Ven only chuckled, hands crawling towards the others' crotch and finding the zipper. He pulled the button and zip down, shimmying the tight black fabric till it was at least halfway down his hips, only to look up into goldenrod eyes and stare. Ven stood up, climbed onto Vanitas' lap and with a shaky breath, pressed his dry lips onto the teen's. His hand, however, stayed between them; stroking the teen through the thin material of his cherry-patterned boxers. Their lips synchronized with each other, as if thought had been erased -even if for a moment- and left behind the passion of pure feeling, touching, and sound. Vanitas's tongue licked at the corners and bottom of Ventus' own lips, demanding for entry. The blonde complied happily, sucking on the appendage with skill and swirling his own muscle into the other's mouth. Ventus retracted his hand, letting it slide comfortably to the back of Vanitas' head to pull at his hair.

For almost a minute, they ground onto each other, muttering sweet things, licking lips and smacking them together roughly. Ven pulled back, licking Vanitas's already moist lips and thrusting his hips in a powerful grind. He had had enough, though, and slid skillfully down the teen's body and onto his knees. He watched the raven-haired male lean back on his hands, waiting with audible, big gulps of breath. The blonde smiled to himself, glad that he had experimented during high school, and grabbed Vanitas through his boxers. He squeezed and rubbed, making the adolescent squirm and huff; he really was impatient- hah!

He pulled the cherry-patterned boxers down, enough to expose most of his hips and, most importantly; his cock. He wrapped his hand around the base, pumping slowly and leaning forward to blow cool air on Vanitas' leaking tip. His tongue darted out to slick itself over the slit, twisting and digging into the crevice and making the teen pant and mutter. Ven sucked on the head, swirling his pink appendage once, twice, three times before giving a long, hard suck. Vanitas finally jerked his hips forward, groaning a little and fisting a hand full of Ven's spiky hair. He felt rough tugs of appreciation, but moaned with teary eyes when his hair was roughly pulled at.

He bobbed his head further down each time, sucking a little harder. Ven even tried deep throating- but that only lasted for a few seconds when he tried. He came up for a full breath of air, blowing hot huffs on the others' leaking penis. His tongue darted out to catch the beads of pre-cum, once again digging into the slit and making the other squirm. Ven looked up with a sexy, predator-like smile and thoroughly liked the look on Vanitas' face as he watched. He gave a long, up-and-down lick while catching the teen's eyes; watching eachother while Ventus sucked him off.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si bon?" Vanitas moaned, but looked smugly down at Ventus for approval. He felt the laugh more than heard it, and had to regain what was left of his controlled breath. Ven's hand pumped the base while he tried working the large appendage into his mouth. It was a tough task, to be honest, but it made it worthwhile to hear Vanitas give in for a few minutes. Ven dipped his head down to swallow at the organ, breaking their eye contact. He hummed a tuneless song around the flesh, grazing his teeth on the underside.

"O-okay, levez-vouz." Ven heard the teen mumble, his head being tugged up roughly. Ventus made a small 'ah' sound at the feeling of his hair being pulled. He didn't know why, but the feeling of his hair tugged turned him on immensely, and Vanitas always reassured him with doing just that.

When Ventus was fully standing, the teen practically ripped apart his pants and tore the clean, white shirt he'd been wearing. The buttons had been popped, making the blonde gasp and chuckle, but within seconds he'd been pressed onto two conjoined desks. Vanitas glared at the man for a second, sitting himself up and searching in both of their pant pockets.

"Surely you would have known we were gonna have sex, right?" He grumbled, getting up and kicking off his shoes, pants, socks, and black tee while walking to the man's desk. He searched in their for a moment before finding what he was looking for: Mint-flavored, cooling lubrication. "Toucher vouz." He told Ventus, walking towards him while spreading a nice amount on his index and middle finger. The teen pulled Ven's boxers off, tossing them somewhere behind him, and was already working on spreading the lube on both of their dicks. Ven hissed when the tingly, cold feeling of prickling mint was pressed onto him, but he obeyed Vanitas and spread the mint concoction onto his own fingers and lied back. He groaned a little, gulping at the feeling of eyes watching him, and pressed his middle finger inside first. It wasn't completely uncomfortable, sure, but not the best feeling in the world.

He massaged his inner walls when he pressed the second finger in, scissoring himself and trying to move deeper. He knew Vanitas was restless; the boy moved every time he made a face of discomfort. What was he? A sadist? Ah, wait, that was probably the case...

_How lovely, he's getting off by watching me hurt..._

"Can'yah go faster?" Vanitas growled, watching as the two appendages slid slowly in and out. "I mean, c'mon, I could do better than that!" Ventus glowered at the ceiling, trying to ignore the impatient teen while muttering, "You wanna be bottom this time? Be my guest." He heard him scoff, "Of course not! Here, let me do it." Without his consent, his fingers were removed and replaced by others. "Sit up a little bit," Vanitas commented, leaning over and kissing the man's upper peck and coaxing him to follow his order. He did just that, leaning against his hands and feeling two of Vanitas's larger fingers enter him. He let out a small mewl of discomfort, growling lowly; "You're not supposed to put in two on one go, idiot." He glared, but eased into the touch. The third was added, and by that time he'd been trying to rock his hips into the two others.

"Ah- a little deeper," Ven muttered, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back carefully. He felt the slicked fingers slide just a bit more forward, and gasped sensuously when they rubbed against his prostate. He'd clenched his teeth and groaned, panting for Vanitas to 'do that again'. The raven complied, massaging the organ with splendor, a cute little smile on his face.

"J-just a little-" as he was about to finish his moan, Vanitas pulled his hand away and dropped his boxers. Ventus groaned, glaring and about to ask why he stopped. Vanitas moved closer, scooting Ven to the edge of the table and wrapping firm fingers around his hips. He leaned towards Ventus, smiling that perverted little grin of his and muttering a "Spread your legs", to which the other complied to. The blonde leaned back, his legs being pushed over the other's shoulders, and he felt the tip of Vanitas's warmth pushing into him.

Ven groaned lowly, puffs of breath coming out quickly. "Oh, gosh..." he muttered, wiggling his hips and whimpering at the feeling of being further stretched. "_Ah_," he squeaked, squirming uncomfortably when Vanitas was almost completely sheathed inside. Ven's hands trembled, trying to keep himself propped up with the additional weight of the raven. The teen was leaning close to his neck, so much so that he could feel haughty breath smothering his skin. He felt light little kisses along his collar bone, along with tiny little nips and sucks here and there. "No, lay back," Vanitas breathed, coaxing the man to lay down. He pulled Ven a little more over the edge of the table, and- without waiting for the blonde's approval- struck the first thump of his hips. They both groaned, squirming at the heat and stress of it all. Ven had his teeth clamped together, lips tight, and hands securely around Vanitas' neck. The raven, on the other hand, was trying to keep breathing in control while he trusted deeply and slowly, a hand on the ceramic tanned glass of the table and the other with it's fingers wrapped around Ven's hip. He shifted a little, experimenting with faster thrusts, and it almost made him jump when Ventus arched off of the table. His nails clawed the back of his neck and loud whimpers escaped his mouth.

"Vanitas! Vanitas!" He muttered frantically, trying to buck his hips in a desperate attempt at friction. He groaned into the others' ear, whispering a "Please, _move_!" That needy, haughty tone in his voice made the raven-haired teen's blood boil. It made his hips snap forward, harder, made his pace two, three times faster. He loved the way Ven could moan; turning from low, groaning mumbles, to high-pitched mewls and mutters.

The blonde dug into Vanitas' neck, howling "Mon _Dieu_!" with vigor. Tears hung at the corners of his eyes as he closed them tightly. His breath came rapidly, and his hips twirled and rolled for more friction.

Vanitas' sex-hazed mind somehow got the idea that another, different position would bring better pleasure- and oh, mon dieu, he was right. He hoisted Ventus up, the man's legs locking on his hips immediately. Friction stopped, though, making him whine and growl for attention. Vanitas lowered them to the floor, capturing his teacher's lips and seating the blonde in his lap. He pulled his head away for a moment, ordering Ventus to, "Fuck himself". So, he complied. With great effort, he lifted himself up and down on Vanitas' dick, locking lips with the raven's once more. His hands were held behind his back, and the strain it had on his muscles made his upcoming orgasm even better.

"Mon Dieu, ça fait du bien!" he muttered, groaning and rolling his hips into the other's. Vanitas laughed, pulling one hand away from Ventus's wrists, starting to pump his shaft a longtime with both of their thrusts. A long whine escaped Ven's throat, "Oh, Vanité, _je ne _peux pas tenir plus! _F-fuck_!" He shuddered roughly, capturing the other's lips and moaning into the heat, tongues touching each other, hips thrusting at a wild rate of speed, until finally; they came.

* * *

_A/N: I really didn't know how to finish it up, so there xDD; That was my first sex scene, I- uh, ever. And, OHMYGOD! I FINISHED SOMETHING!_

_For the first time, EVAH! I'm so happy :DDD_

_Reviews would be completely and undeniably appreciated :) Id fly with happiness.-heart-_

Translations:

'Souffle' Means a lot of things- Ahh, the french language xD It means: Breath, blast, breathing, blow(The blowjob idea? got it from this word xD), wind, spirit, puff, flaw, windiness. I used it cuz of the 'Wind' part :D

'Mon Dieu' mean "My God", or you can say "Oh mon Dieu"(Oh my God). I like saying it, it's fun :3

"Si vous lancer la boule de papier, je vais vous donner la détention." I think this one is funny. "If you throw the paper ball, I'll give you detention." I imagined Ven to have a really tired voice when he said this, the poor dear xD

"Vanité, vous resterez apres la classe. Ne comprenez-vous?" means "Vanitas(I used Vanity), you will stay after class. Do you understand?"

"Le reste d'entre vous peut aller." translates into "The rest of you can go."

"Je vous verrai demain. Réunir les deux livres, d'accord? Maintenant, partez." is "I'll see you tomorrow. Bring both books, alright? Now, go."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si bon?" is "Why are you so good?", "O-okay, levez-vous" means "O-okay, get up", and "Toucher vous" is, hah, "Finger yourself"

"Mon Dieu, ça fait du bien!" is a good one: "My God, it feels good!" Isn't that a wonderful thing for our little Venny to say? Ehehehe =w=... But, the best for last;

"Oh, Vanité, je ne peux pas tenir plus! Fuck!" is the best :D It means "Oh, Vanitas! I cannot take anymore! Fuck!"


End file.
